Together We Mourn
by Lionheart Rising
Summary: ON HIATUS! Just a story about George and Angelina in the Great Hall after Fred's death. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just a oneshot fanfic about Angelina immediately after Voldemort dies and people are sitting in the Great Hall. **

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfic?**

It's awful, but yet wonderful. The reason my dreams have been nightmares are gone- but not without a great price. I can see the bodies lined up. A little more than fifty, one of which is Colin Creevey. The kid was annoying, but so brave for sneaking back in to the castle. He's so small. I keep walking and see the sight I really don't want to see. The Weasley's are crying, sobbing, around the still form of Fred Weasley. Even in death, he's still smiling. But I don't see George. Why isn't he here with his best friend and partner in crime?

I keep walking. There are so many dead: former Hogwarts students, Hogsmeade residents, and others I can't even put a name to. And the castle itself has taken a pretty hard beating, with chunks missing everywhere. But I know it will eventually become the gleaming place as I remember it as, when I played quiditch with Wood, Alicia, Katie, Harry, George… and Fred. The nuisance who I had a great time with at the Yule Ball, and who made me laugh so hard.

In the corner I see a hunched over figure. It looks like it's sobbing, and I can see the red hair peeking out like fire. Anytime a member of his family or a friend comes near he ignores them until they eventually give up and leave him alone. This is George Weasley. I can't take it anymore and walk towards him. When he doesn't look up I sit down next to him, and I notice he peaks from under his arm to see who it is. While everyone else gave up, I will not leave a friend to sit alone in a corner.

When George finally looks up, his eyes are bloodshot and he looks as if he wants to die. I look him in the eyes and I suddenly realize there are tears dripping down my face as well. Together we sit in the corner and cry. I eventually put my arm around him and he doesn't shrug it off, and at some point his arm goes around my waist and his head is resting on my shoulder.

Together we sit and mourn the loss of Fred Weasley.

_So that was pretty angsty, but the idea was bugging me all night and I just needed to write it down. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok, so this was originally a oneshot, but a reviewer convinced me to make it multi-chaptered.**

**Disclaimer: Just like last time, nothing is mine. **

George asked me to come to the funeral. Fred's funeral. He said I deserved to be there. I arrived, carrying a picture of the three of us and Alicia, George's date, from the Yule ball. In it we're all smiling and waving, even though my eyes are still red.

He meets me at the gate to the graveyard where the funeral will take place. I hand him the picture, and he takes it wordlessly. When he nods at me, I pull him into a hug, and we stand there for a minute, my face buried in his shoulder. When we've both calmed down a bit we walk towards the rest of the people. It's a huge turnout, including several Hogwarts professors. I half-smile, thinking of the pranks they used to play, a few of which I helped out with.

I decide to really look at George and see how he's doing. I really notice his one-eared head, and see his features are a little sunken and his eyes have bags under them. No wonder, he's so used to having his brother with him everywhere. I take his hand and he squeezes it and a ghost of his smile appears.

The funeral begins, starting with a few words from George, as he really knew his brother best. He's able to finish everything he's saying, although tears leak down his face. He's not the only one crying. Professor McGonagall is present, and I've never seen her cry, but yet her eyes are filling. On his way back down from the podium, George puts something inside the casket, but he does it so quickly I wouldn't be surprised if no one else saw it. He told me he'd been planning this. It's a family photo, featuring all of the Weasley's. When he arrives back at our seats I take his hand again.

When the funeral ends, everyone goes up to take one last look at Fred Weasley before the casket is closed. I look down into his peaceful face, and see that ghost of a smile that only one of the Weasley twins could pull off. It's like he's saying death is no problem.

"Bye Fred," I whisper. "Don't worry; I'll take care of George for you."

George is there to meet me, and he gives me his first real smile in a long time.

Together we walk away and we remember Fred Weasley.

**Thanks for reading again, anyone who decided it was worth their time. Just a heads up, this is going to turn into some George/Angelina. As I'm sure you know, reviews and constructive criticism are an author's delight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy! I don't really think this chapter is as good, so please for give me. **

It was that day of the year, the day I strongly liked, but yet despised. It was the day the war ended, but it was also the day so many died. And every year was the same. There was a memorial service held at Hogwarts, and the names of everyone killed were read out. George is always there, along with the rest of the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, professors, shop keepers, anyone who had a part in it is there. I always sit with George, who's become one of my best friends.

My mum's been acting weird lately, asking me when I'm going to settle down. I tell her not to ask me that today, not this day of the year. So she drops it, but only until tomorrow, I'm positive of it.

The memorial starts with a few words said by Professor McGonagall, who is just as intimidating today as she was when I was a student. The service progresses onwards, and soon it's coming to a close. The last thing to be said is the reading of the names. It goes in alphabetical order, and I hear names of people I knew as a student, people I knew were important. As always, Fred is the last name. There's a sort of laughter from everyone who knew him, thinking about what he'd say about his name being last. He always was too cocky for his own good.

After the whole thing is over, people look about mingling, graduated students looking around the grounds, remembering their own days as students fondly. I look around for Alicia, who I know is somewhere here, but I see Katie Bell, one of my fellow chasers. She waves me over, and we begin talking about the year we finally won the quidditch cup. Alicia eventually joins us, as does Oliver Wood, who I haven't seen in a while. Somehow, Harry also sees all of us talking and separates from his friends to join us. George also slowly makes his way over, so our team is complete… except for Fred. The lot of us head off towards the quidditch pitch, the beautiful sight I haven't seen in so long. We stand on the field and look up into the stands, where we can imagine the cheering. Oliver longingly looks toward the goal posts, and I almost feel bad for him. But not that bad, because he's playing professionally now, unlike the rest of us. I seriously have no idea why Harry doesn't. He was the best seeker I've ever seen.

Slowly, a smile spreads onto everybody's faces. We're all thinking about when Oliver got mad at us during the game Snape reffed and Fred and George pretended to fall off their brooms, until one of them actually did. Soon, we're all laughing our heads off.

Together we laugh and we recall Fred Weasley

**So there's chapter three. I don't really like this one as much, but I wanted to space out my stuff. Please review with constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Chapter #4, here it is. What up with the lack of reviews? Come on people, positive reviews make me grin.**

I suppose I should have expected it when George asked me out. He'd become one of my best friends, and I really couldn't imagine living my life without him there for it. So of course I'd said yes. And I had a blast, walking down Diagon Alley. But then I'd seen his and Fred's joke shop, and my blood ran cold. It was dark, not the bustling place it should have been.

"What happened?" I demanded, and George looked sheepishly at his feet.

"It hurt being there without Fred. I couldn't do it, so I closed. I was thinking of selling."

"George Weasley, if you do any such thing, I will never speak to you again. You _know_ Fred would've never wanted you to close it."

"But how do I know?" he asked desperately.

"You'll just have to trust me on this one," I whispered. And then I kissed him. It was well worth the wait. His lips were warm against mine. At first he seemed surprised, but when I didn't stop he responded. We stood like that for a few minutes, until I finally pulled away. "Trust me," I said again. He smiled at me and we walked towards the empty shop.

He unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I peered through the dim light. Everything was in place, untouched and bearing a thin coat of dust. It had been three years since the end of the war, since Fred's death, and I knew someone had been in there once in a while, dusting up, because there wasn't nearly enough dust on the floor and on the merchandise.

George sighed deeply and looked around the room. He seemed to be remembering when people crowded it and he and Fred had supplied them with enough products to anger any Hogwarts professor. I myself had bought some of them, and they'd been very well created. I smiled at him, and then I saw that ghost of a smile I knew was there all along.

"Come on George," I called to him cheerfully. "This place is not getting any cleaner just standing there. Let's make it what Fred would've wanted." He nods at me and takes me hand.

Together we work and we honor Fred Weasley.

**Well, there's chapter #4. Please review, or I shall be sad. Next up will most likely be their wedding, but I might do that later. Please keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

I look down at our hands. Mine and George's. And then I smile. He looks at me quizzically, but then he smiles too. I'm just happy to be near him. For two years we'd been dating. Two really good years, in my opinion. Maybe it was because I was happier than ever, and George didn't bite his tongue at the mention of Fred's name. In fact, he actually seemed happy when people mentioned his best friend.

Sure, there were still nights that he'd appear on my doorstep, saying that he just needed to talk. Wordlessly I'd let him in, and listen for hours as he talked. I was happy to be his sounding board. I still am, actually. I'm touched that out of his huge family, he picks me to talk to about the massive hole in his life.

It's cold out, but I'm wearing a really warm jumper, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, whom I adore. My coat was buttoned up really high, but I'm still so bloody cold. George laughs at my discomfort, so I shove him a bit.

"Ok, I know when I'm beat, Johnson. Will you accept me humble apology?" he asks with a deep bow. I start laughing, which he took as my acceptance. We kept walking, and I realize that we've gone really far.

"Um, where are we exactly?" I ask him.

He's smiling mischievously. "Oh, on a lovely road, far from home, where no one can see us."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Are you going to try something, George Weasley? I do know a lot of hexes."

"Do I look quite that stupid as to mess with the Angelina Johnson? I should also mention the fact that we both left our wands at the Burrow."

"No," I sighed. "Damn, I did forget it. But it would've been fun to practice them."

We keep walking until we're by an old, gnarled looking tree. One branch is worn smooth, as if hundreds of hands had passed over it. The place has a happy feel to it, as if the people who'd come there had had fun. George takes a seat on the smooth branch, so I join him.

"I'd come here as a kid, with my brothers. Fred and I would always try to push Percy off the branch, while Bill and Charlie laughed. When Ron got older, we brought him too, and then we pushed both him _and_ Percy over."

"Ah, so you've always been mean to you're brothers."

"Why of course."

Suddenly, he jumps down off the branch and reaches into his pocket, but I can't tell what it is that he's pulling out.

"Angelina," he begins, looking at me carefully.

"George," I say, confused. He places the thing he'd pulled out of his pocket in my hands, and I see it's a small box. Curious, I open it.

Nestled inside is a ring, a diamond in the center with a ruby on either side. I gasp, my eyes wide.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me, his eyes twinkling. By way of response, I flung my arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing. He spun me around a few times before we stopped and he put the ring on my finger. It glittered against my dark skin, and it fit very well, not too tight, not too loose. "I love you, Angel."

"Love you too," I whispered back. At that moment, Fred would probably never have been prouder of his brother.

"And now, we unfortunately have to walk all the way back"

"We don't have to go back right now," I told him, fighting to keep a smile off my face. George grinned at me.

"Well, I suppose you're right on that count," he replied still grinning.

Together we smile.

**So, I decided to go with doing the wedding in the next chapter, because I really wanted to do George's proposal. Lots of constructive criticism, if you please. I'm always trying to improve my writing abilities.**


End file.
